Finding Mr Right
by markab
Summary: Jackson and Aaron: between court case and meeting in bar west. Jack AU.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, OR SOME PARTS OF THIS STORYLINE... **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**I WAS FEELING BORED AND NOSTALGIC...CAN BE READ AFTER 'WHEN I MET YOU'**

**MAY 2010**

"Awwwww you sound really excited you do...how long have you two's been together"

Hazel asked this as she was doing the washing up. Infact it was HER washing up from the night before, after cooking them a leg of lamb, except that the corned beef had come in handy from the fridge, because she hadn't actually remembered to turn the cooker on!

Jackson was polishing his boots at the table, " We've been seeing eachother for about a month now, I thought it were best to tell him tonight how I feel...and about Jack"

Hazel wrang out the teacloth and shook her head in total agreement, "Yeah...it's BEST to be honest, love...you can't go on and on and lie to him"

Jackson screwed his face up at her, " I'm NOT lying to him...it's just that I've just haven't said to him that I've gotta son, that's all"

Hazel came and sat down, " Well...I hope it goes smoothly for yah...I'm sure it will...it...you know..."

Jackson gave her a puzzled look, " What?"

"Well...is HE the kids type? Is he gonna be alright with you having a son?"

Jackson glared at her shaking his head, " Ohhh mother! There's nothing like looking on the blackside with you, is it? HE'S GONNA BE OKAY ABOUT IT, TRUST ME!"

Hazel sighed and stood up, " I might go and gave a bath...that Tony wont mind if I do, would he?"

Jackson stood up and shrugged at her, " Do what you want to...JUST DON'T GO FLOODING THE BATHROOM...remember what happened in that bedsit I had when I moved out of yours and dads..."

Hazel waved a hand as she chuckled, " Don't remind me! It wasn't my thought you had to let the tap run for over half an hour to let the hot come through, you should've told me"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " You shouldn't of left the plug in you mean!"

Hazel went all dreamy, " Is that Tony single? Awwwww I'd like a bit of him, I was thinking to meself earlier, I thought, Hazel, what you would give to ride on that...that nice bod he's got...", she looked up as she stood, "...is he single by any chance?"

Jackson was looking at himself in the mirror making sure his hair was nice and gelled, that was the trouble with curls, it was best they looked wet, " Mother! I think you can lay of the Tony thing...AND don't be giving me anymore nightmares about you riding things...", he turned to her, eyebrowes farrowed, "...now, how can I put this into words you might understand...oh yeah...HE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YAH!"

Hazel shook him off, " Ohhh You horrible, you are...you don't want me to meet a new man, you"

Jackson was firm, but fair, " Mum...I WANT you to be happy...just find someone your own age, yeah...and lay off me mates!"

Hazel shivered, " Ohhhhh don't you ever heat this flat up? I'm freezing me bits off here...I might use the net if that's alright, so I can book meself a nice holiday in the sun"

Jackson pulled on his tight leather jacket and gave her one of his approving smiles, " Now THAT'S a good idea...best get looking"

Hazel pulled him a face. Jackson checked his wallet and phone, " Right...that's me...DON'T WAIT UP...and if Tony gets home from work LAY OFF HIM, do I make myself clear...?"

Hazel gave him a non-committed shrug, " Yeah..course"

Jackson rolled his eyes and was out the door, Hazel went to get her bath.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had been going out with Dan for a month. Dan was one fit lad. He had been going steady with someother bloke for a long time, and Jackson couldn't believe his luck when they split. Dan had told him he used to have a good old perve over him.

His own love life had been a complete nightmare. A couple of months ago he had met a guy called Aaron. He was a fit looking lad, shy and not his usual type, but there was something about him that instantly attracted him to him.

The first night he had clapped eyes on Aaron, he was sitting in Bar West on his own. He had been out with Joe, his best mate, playing pool and when Joe had to go, he just saw Aaron sitting there on his own.

He had asked him for a game, but was rebuffed at an instant. When he tried to pursuade him that he wasn't hitting on him, and it was just a game of pool he was after, the lad had done a runner.

But he had left his phone behind.

Jackson got in touch with the boys dad and arranged to drop it round, and when he did, and found that Aaron was no where to be seen, he left his number.

To cut a long story short, Aaron hadn't told his family that he was gay. And that was why it was so differcult for him.

But when they eventually got together, they went out on one date and he had kissed him. But things went wrong. And it was part his fault too. He kept pestering Aaron and called into see him in the village pub where he lived.

And Aaron had lashed out with his fist, feeling uncomfortable because his straights mates were all around him.

He had got him in the jaw and when he got home, Tony told him that he should call the police because the lad was a thug and needed teaching a lesson.

He went down to the copshop that afternoon and reported Aaron. And as far as he was aware they had gone and arrested him for assault.

That same night, Jackson drowned his sorrows in the club and that was the night he met Dan. The guy he had his eye on for sometime.

They were mates first, Dan was the shoulder to cry on over Aaron. Things soon developed and they decided they should give it a go. Nice and slow.

And Aaron was nothing but a bad experience memory.

A couple of weeks later, he had been out working on a construction site with Ray and got a visit by some lad who was mates with Aaron. His name was Adam.

Adam had told him that Aaron couldn't handle everybody knowing he was gay, and in court all that would come out. It was only him and the lads 'dad' knew who he really was.

He had been angry at first...the lad had to get what was coming...but when Adam said that Aaron had tried to take his own life, he told him that he'd do his best but it was too late, the court case had to go ahead.

In the meantime, things between he and Dan were going great. Bar West, currys, days out. What more could he ask. But as he laid in his bed at night he felt for Aaron...the state of the guys mind must have been desperate if he'd tried to take his own life.

The next day, he confided in Joe and he told him to forget about Aaron because he was with Dan now. But, when the court date was here, he slipped off from work and attended. He was pleased, Aaron had done the right thing. He had told the truth. And also had 'come out' to his family at the same time.

That had been about two weeks ago.

He had not seen anything of Aaron since. And nor did he want to.

Tonight, he stepped into Bar West and saw Dan waiting for him up at the bar with Joe, Scott and Camp Dave.

Dan loved Jackson in his red checkered shirt! He plastered a big smacker on the lips and as he joined them.

"You're abit late" Dan teased, " But I'm sure you can show how sorry you are later..."

Jackson grinned at him cheekily, and put his arm around his boyfriend, " I'm sure I can...but NOT my place, because we're never get to bed because SHE'S still there..."

Dan led the way to the pool table and the group played a few games. Jackson needed a slash, so he went into the gents, giving Dan a quick peck on the way.

It was in the gents he dug out his mobile and looked at his son's picture. Bit of luck on his side, the secret would be out of the bag later.

As he came out to the noise of the bar, he instantly saw him. Aaron. Standing there with his mate.

As he went to set up the table with Dan, Aaron came over. What did HE want? Why was he just staring back at him with those sexy blue eyes for? Sweet...pity he was such a THUG.

"You alright" was the lads greeting to him.

Jackson glanced at Dan, then back at Aaron, " Yeah...you?" Why was he asking?

Aaron nodded, "Yeah...I'm just here with me mate..." he replied, nodding to Adam not too far away.

"Yeah I can see..." Jackson told, he just wanted him to go now, he was out with Dan and his mates...last thing he wanted was for some THUG to mussle his way back in.

Aaron was insistant, " HE'S just a mate..."

Jackson wondered why he was saying that for...can't he see that he had moved on, or was he just blind as well as thick.

"Yeah I know"

Dan was giving it the 'what the?' look towards Jackson, but Aaron wouldn't go away, "I didn't KNOW you'd be here"

Jackson could see why he had fallen for him. The little boy lost. What a shame that he turned out to be a THUG.

"Well I am"

Aaron was wanting to make himself understood, " What I mean is...I DIDN'T come looking for yah...but...while i'm here...I just want to say thanks...for coming to court"

Jackson understood now. IS THAT all it was, why he was bothering him, he waved a hand, "there's NO need", he said as he started to set up the pool table again.

Dan was giving him frosty looks, but Aaron was oblivious to him, his eyes were just for Jackson.

"Well I appreciate it"

Jackson noddded, " yeah...no problem", he was trying to make that as final as he could.

Aaron sensed he wasn't wanted. Disheartened, he waved a hand to the builder, "well...see you around..."

Jackson glanced at him as he walked off, " Yeah...", he then overted his eyes towards Dan, "it's YOUR break"

"That was HIM was it...the little thug who smacked you one the day you met me" snided Dan. He was annoyed at having to wait, but had picked up some interesting bits of information he hadn't know till now...like;

"So...YOU showed up to court for him, did yah?"

Jackson took a shot and missed, " Yeah I did...BUT that was just because I felt abit sorry for him...his mate came to see me at work and told me that he...well, it doesn't matter"

Camp Dave and Scott glanced at one another. Tensions were building.

Dan took his turn and missed too, "I need a slash...", he then walked off into the gents. Joe came over to Jackson, " I see Dan's not happy about that lad coming up to you thanking you for turning up at court...I THOUGHT you were gonna tell him"

Jackson hissed at him, " and TELL him what? That I wanted to go see if he was alright because I still fancy the pants off him...behave, will yah Joe"

Joe shrugged, " It'll ALL come out...it has...if you STILL fancy Aaron, then why are you still knocking about with Dan for...WE ALL think you can do better than Aaron...WE'VE ALL SAID you should stay well clear...but BEING with Dan and being unhappy..."

Jackson shook his head, " NO JOE! I LIKE Aaron...I REALLY LIKE HIM...but...what if I were to allow him into my life and I tell him about Jack...I'd be afraid that he'd smack him one...I can't allow for that to happen..."

Joe was watching the toilet door, "...and WHAT about Dan, have you told HIM about Jack yet?"

Jackson managed a half smile as he chalked his pool stick, "No...but we are going for a curry after...just me and him...I'm planning to tell him then"

"and do you think he's gonna like it"

Jackson pulled him a face, " Why should he not? At least he won't go and deck me one, will he?"

Jackson hushed Joe from asking anymore questions, because Dan came out of the gents. Jackson picked up his boyfriends empty pint glass, "I'll go and get you another, yeah?"

Dan managed a smile and nodded at him.

The builder went to the bar and got Dan another pint, then on his way back through the club revellers, he clocked Aaron and his mate.

"YOU still here?" he asked, but there was a part of him that was glad he was, however much his inner self told him to stay away.

Aaron glared at him, " WHAT'S IT TOO YOU? PROBLEM WITH IT?"

Jackson shook his head, why should he care, " makes NO odds to me..."

For a moment there, Aaron looked agressive again. But he could see that the younger lad was calming himself down, " look...will you just listen to me, PLEASE...I just want to say that I am sorry and that kinda thing wont happen again..."

Adam could see his mate was struggling and chipped in, "you KNOW what he was going through?"

Jackson was astounded, " WHAT? AND THAT MAKES IT ALLRIGHT?"

Aaron leaned forward, "I'm asking yah...can WE still be mates?"

Jackson looked at him, he wanted to say yes, but he couldn't risk it, " No we can't...NOW take a look around you...EVERYBODY in here has been through what you have...it's NOT easy...but...DECKING people isn't the answer..."

Aaron could see the builder was getting annoyed with him, he lept forward, "But I told yah..."

Jackson was shrugging him off as he was back to the pool table, Dan was shaking his head. HIM AGAIN!

"I don't care...I don't want to BE with someone like that..."

Adam tried to pull Aaron away, but the machanic wasn't just going to leave it there, "YOU HELPED ME!"

Jackson could see that Dan was getting annoyed now, so he shot his most nastiest glare he could muster up at Aaron and said, " YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU...I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU ARE GAY OR STRAIGHT...YOU'RE A HEADCASE AND I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YAH!"

Dan managed a smile. At last.

Aaron backed away. He was abit shocked. He looked at his mate and they hurried off towards the bar. Dan sighed, "Well HE took some telling didn't he? But mind you...by the look of him it'll take him an age to work out what 2 plus 2 is!" he mocked.

Jackson felt bad, he looked towards the machanic who was sitting with his mate with their backs to them. Poor lad, maybe he was just a tad TOO heavy on him.

As the evening wore on, Jackson was finally winning against Dan. Dan was good, but Jackson knew that he was better, they didn't call him the bearded wonder for nothing when it came to pool.

Aaron was facing his way again. Dan was instantly aware of it, so as Jackson potted another winning shot, he shot out an excited , " YEEEAASS"

And looking right at Aaron, kissed Dan on the cheek.

Funny. After that, Aaron and his mate were gone. He must've finally got the messgae.

Dan was excited about the curry. Bading goodbye to Scott and Camp Dave, he Jackson and Joe grabbed their jackets and went up the stairs to the exit. Joe turned, " Well, enjoy your curry..."

Jackson nodded.

Joe looked at him, " You know where I am..."

And with that he was gone. Dan pulled a face as Joe left them to it, " What was that all about?"

Jackson pulled him a half smile, " Just me mother getting on me nerves at home, that's all"

Dan laughed as they walked up the street, " we can always skip the curry and go to mine" he teased.

Jackson smirked, but his belly was rumbling, " Nahh...I'm hungry mate...lets go get that ruby yeah"

At the curry house, they sat down and quickly ordered. There wasn't that many in, so the service was fast.

Dan sighed as he took a sup of his pint, " Blimey that kid in the club, he wasn't gonna give up, was he..."

Jackson shrugged, " He did in the end"

"What YOU saw in him, I do not know...WHAT A PRATT...talk about desperate!"

Jackson shook his head as he played with his fork, " He's alright when you get to know him..."

Dan laughed, "Except when he goes around decking folk...I saw him in the paper...all that crap about him trying to top himself for being WHO HE IS...pity somebody saved him"

Jackson was getting uptight, " Will YOU just shut up over it...you don't know all the facts"

Dan was about to ask him WHAT those facts were, but decided against it, he didn't want a row.

Jackson brushed a hand over his mouth and then moved forward, " Look, Dan, there's something I've sorta been meaning to tell yah...about me"

Dan frowned at him, "Oh yeah...and why am I hearing alarm bells?"

Jackson frowned back at him, " You don't know what it is yet! Look...when I was young...well when I was 17, I..."

"You what"

"I had a girlfriend and well we sorta had..."

"Had a what"

Jackson swallowed, here goes nothing, " Me and her had a kid..."

Dan looked okay with it, " Ohhh right...well...that's come out of the blue, but I suppose we all have a past"

Jackson smiled. He was relieved, he was okay with it, he was already fishing out his mobile, "I'm glad you're alright with it...I was sorta thinking allsorts...but...yeah...his name is Jack...and well, I've got some pictures on my phone..."

Dan leaned forward, he looked puzzled, " Errrrrrr...when you said you had a kid with some girl, I thought you...well...got it adopted or sommit, I didn't realise you still see it"

Jackson shook his head and blew out a laugh, "Once a week is ALL I get...but hopefully in the future I might get more access"

Dans's eyes were everywhere but the snap on Jackson's phone, well, there was sort of a brief glance.

Jackson snapped it shut and looked up, "You're...not interested...are you...you CAN say...I'd rather know now"

Dan looked at him, like he was trying to find the words, " I'm not into kids me...I HATE them actually...and I KNOW you see yours for once a week...but if I was with you and the thought of seeing MORE of it in the future...it's abit of a turn off, if I'm honest..."

Jackson pocketed his phone and sat back, "that's fine...best I know now"

Dan collected up his wallet and phone, "Errrrr...i've sorta lost me appetite...sorry...can we take a rain cheque"

Jackson knew the score, he'd been here on a number of accasions in the past, he raised his eyebrowes, "Yeah...lets make it perminent"

Dan nodded and was out the door, with a sad sigh Jackson waited for his meal, a meal for one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Right! I'm OFF to the carribean would you know...it's ALL been booked, that nice Tony helped me on the net with it"

Hazel said this as she was slumped infront of the TV. Jackson had just got in and slumped down beside her in a miseable stewper.

Hazel was oblivious as she carried on, "yep...sun, sea, sand... that's me my little darling, just sitting there sucking through me straw of me cocktail watching the world go by", she sighed picturing the scene it as she spoke.

Jackson glanced at her with a scowl, " good for you"

She turned and grabbed the remote, muting the volume, " and what's with YOU...not go well, did it? You telling this lad about Jack"

Jackson shook his head and looked into space as he did so, " Why is it that when they find out...they just don't want to know"

She instantly rubbed his shoulder, then cradled his head, " Ohhhhh my poor little darling...dump you did he...well..HE just doesn't deserve you, that's all...sod him...it just means that your Mr. Right is just around the corner"

Jackson screwed his face up, " and what makes you think that?"

Hazel shrugged, " I don't know...I just can FEEL IT in my water...and I'm usually right"

She stood up, " Fancy a hot chocolate? I'm just gonna make meself one"

Jackson smiled at her, " Thanks Mum..."

Hazel powdered the mugs and put the kettle on, "...you mark my words Son, when I get back from that Carribean cruise, I bet yah there'll be a lad in tow"

"I'm glad you're so hopeful, because I'm not..."

"You just wait and see...this time next month you'll be with someone...why AM I thinking about spark plugs..."

Jackson gave her a worrying glance, then he smiled as he sat back...there was someone...Aaron...if he wasn't such a thug...if he showed some kind of 'not being a headcase' then just maybe...

He shook it off as his mother handed him his mug of hot chocolate...

Maybe he'll never know...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**YOU KNOW THE REST...ADAM RECOMMENDS HIM TO DECLAN.**

**THANKS FOR READING...LET ME KNOW GOOD, BAD, SHIT...JUST LET ME KNOW...**


End file.
